


Why You Should Have your Stylist on Speed Dial (or Junsu's Hair is Blue because Changmin is Always Right)

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex Toys, Sexy Times, lots of dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu really should not underestimate the sluttiness of Jaejoong. And he needs to stop betting with the evil maknae.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Why You Should Have your Stylist on Speed Dial (or Junsu's Hair is Blue because Changmin is Always Right)

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Sorry, that is not possible,” Junsu said.

Changmin smirked. “You don’t watch the right kind of porn.”

“Ew,” Junsu said, imaging things he didn’t really want to imagine. “Okay, so I’m sure you can fit four dildos inside him, but that’s not going to feel good. He isn’t going to come in less than five minutes.”

“Wanna bet, hyung?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “You want to lose what little money you have, dongsaeng?”

Changmin narrowed his eyes.

Their captive on the bed whimpered behind his gag trying to remind them that he was there. They ignored him.

“I don’t want your money,” Changmin said coolly, and Junsu internally winced. That had been a horrible barb and he definitely knew better. “If you win, I will shave my legs and wear shorts at the airport.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide and Yoochun laughed from where he was sitting across the room. “And if you win?”

Changmin thought for a minute and then said, “You have to dye your hair blue.”

Junsu snorted, and both Yunho and Yoochun dissolved into a fit of inebriated giggles.

“Satisfactory?”

Junsu nodded and waved his hand at Jaejoong. “Fine, fine.”

Jaejoong was glaring at both of his dongsaeng’s, but really, being bent in half with both your wrists and your ankles tied to the headboard destroyed any kind of authority their naked hyung had.

They had only started playing with him, and it been weeks since they’d last all met in a random hotel like this.

Changmin dug into his bag and retrieved the items of the bet. Four dildos and a large bottle of lube.

“No prep,” Junsu said quickly.

Changmin smirked at Jaejoong. “The slut doesn’t need prep.”

Jaejoong shouted at him from behind his gag. Nothing intelligible, but Changmin laughed and slapped Jaejoong’s ass, leaving behind a bright red mark. He picked up the first dildo, the smallest of the four and covered it with lube. He dumped a thick stream of lube on Jaejoong’s ass too.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and whimpered.

Changmin pressed the tip of the dildo against the furled opening and played with the spasming muscles. Without warning, he pressed it in, all the way, and Jaejoong whimpered, hips rising. His cock released a stream of precome.

“The bet is off if you can’t get all of them into him before he comes,” Junsu said.

Changmin smiled at Jaejoong. “You hear that? Don’t come, or else you won’t get to see Junsu with blue hair.”

“Or Changmin with shaved legs,” Junsu said.

Changmin snorted.

“My money is on Changmin winning,” Yoochun said.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered. “But I don’t want to take Junsu’s side.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Junsu snapped and glared at him.

Yoochun smirked. “Jaejoong’s a slut, Junsu, really. This is a horrible bet and you’re going to have blue hair while you’re in Jakarta.”

“The fangirls will love anything I do.”

“They’d love it more if they were here right now.”

Changmin turned to his bickering hyungs. “May I continue?”

Jaejoong moaned.

The next dildo was the largest one, and Changmin had to pump it twice before it was inside Jaejoong completely.

Jaejoong’s skin was red, muscles tight with the strain. His head fell back between his arms. Changmin held the two dildos inside him and forced in a third. Jaejoong cried out. The rim of his entrance was red and Yunho cautioned Changmin. It wouldn’t be good if they really hurt him.

Changmin leaned over Jaejoong and met his lust-blown eyes. “Yunho says that’s enough. Should we do what our leader says and stop?”

Jaejoong shook his head and they all understood his muffled, “Please, Minnie-ah, please.”

Changmin laughed and reached for the last dildo. He added more lube inside Jaejoong’s stretched entrance. He pressed in the fourth dildo.

Jaejoong shivered and moaned as his body was stretched.

“Such a pain junkie. And now,” Changmin said, “Hyungs, give me your belts.”

“Why?” Yoochun asked.

“Because I can’t hold these in here, or Junsu will say that I cheated.”

Yoochun and Yunho stood up and took off their belts. Changmin threaded them around Jaejoong’s thighs, against his ass, and crisscrossed them over the bases of the dildos.

“Better hope we don’t lose one,” Yoochun said. “I hate buying new dildos.”

“Give the ER doc something to laugh at,” Changmin said.

He tied the belts tightly until there was no chance that the dildos would slip out of him.

“And time starts now,” Yoochun said and his watch beeped.

They watched Jaejoong. They watched his skin flush red. His hips roll. Drool drip from around the ball gag in his mouth. His dick pulsed precome all over his stomach. He started moaning, low and quiet, and then louder and lower, whimpers and pleas. His eyes opened, but they were sure he saw nothing. They waited, and Jaejoong moved his body more, and Junsu could only imagine the four dildos rolling inside him.

“No matter what, I get to fuck him first when this bet is done,” Yunho said, stroking his cock.

“Only because you’re always the quickest to come and we don’t have to wait very long for our turn,” Yoochun said, rubbing a hand over the bulge in his jeans.

Jaejoong’s cries grew louder, his body moved faster, like he was trying to fuck nothing. He moaned and writhed, and his skin glistened with sweat.

“God. I wish all four of us could fit in his ass at once,” Changmin muttered.

The others moaned.

Jaejoong cried out suddenly, muscles spasming, eyes flying open. His dick pulsed and then jerked up, shooting strands of white come all over his sculpted abs and up to his chest.

Yoochun’s watch beeped. “Four minutes and eighteen seconds.”

Junsu moaned. “Damn it. Jaejoong, you fucking slut.”

Changmin laughed and tugged on Junsu’s blond hair. “At least you don’t have to bleach it first.”

Junsu batted his hands away.

“Yeah, so wow, Changmin won. Big deal. He always wins.” Yoochun pulled the belts off Jaejoong’s shuddering body, and Yunho pulled out a dildo as soon as it was visible. But it was too much of a temptation, and with two of them still inside Jaejoong, Yunho held his dick down and thrust into him.

Jaejoong screamed Yunho’s name.

Junsu glared at them all and turned around.

“Aw, Su-ah, come on!” Yoochun called.

“I’ll be right back. I have to go make an appointment with my stylist before my flight tomorrow.”

Changmin cackled like the evil maknae he was.


End file.
